Anything But Normal
by ZoeEngland
Summary: Basically I've never been normal. I can't even run properly.  Full summary inside at top in bold.  Kind of like X-men, but I see it as human Twilight characters with gifts out of the ordinary. rated t in case  please give it a chance :
1. Never been normal

**My fourth fan fic? Impressed much? ;) Please read!**

**The fanfic is basically about Bella Swan, born with a gift, and she get's sent to California to be schooled around other kids and older people with similar gifts, but each are unique in their own way. This reminds me of X-men, but I've only seen one episode, so I couldn't really call it Twilight/ X-men story without knowing whether I was right or not :)**

**Please give it a chance :) Thank you.**

* * *

><p>I have never been normal. Well, my Mom always told me otherwise that to keep my spirits up. But I knew I didn't want to be like those whiny 13 year olds in my year. And I knew I was never normal. Let me start from the beginning. I've always had a good memory, but like most, my first real memory was at age 3. By this stage, I could walk, but not run. My Mom opened her arms out to me as I stumbled into her arms, giggling my childish laughter. I was perfectly normal then, or so I thought. Little did I know was that as I started to grow, I had a spontaneous gift. I had achieved a special power, from birth, that was passed down in my family line, skipping over many generations that the power seemed too insane to buy. So it had remained a mystery, a untold secret, a myth. I had happily developed innocently into my childhood years, where the worst comment someone would tell you was that you weren't invited to their party, and the toughest decision you had to make was what flavor of ice cream you wanted.<p>

But then everything changed. Things didn't seem to add up, and I started to notice this. My friends wondered why I could run so fast, I wondered why I could run so fast- I beat the boys in every sport that involved running. Actually, I was talented at sport, and beat them in other sports too. But what I'm trying to say, is that I could _run fast. _

But I wasn't running.

I was flying.

If someone watched very closely at my fast pace, I was barely touching the ground. I didn't think much of it, as my feet still touched the ground, but only gracefully, so I thought that everyone did it that way. Apparently not. Obviously not.

"Mom, why am I different than the others?" I asked her sadly, begging for an answer. I knew by now that something was up. My mom ran her fingers through my hair, tucking them behind my ears.

"Oh sweetie, you are perfectly normal. You're my little solider." She cooed, and I gave her a weak smile. "Love you."

"I love you too Mom."

"Come on, now. It's bedtime. Sleep tight." She tucked me in and slowly disappear behind the door, shutting it tightly.

The years past slowly, and soon we came to the present day. Here, I am 13. Bella Swan. The name equals the year 7 girls rounders captain, netball captain, and badminton vice captain. Runner of key stage 3, and I have the schools record for cross country. So in my first year of High School, I happen to have done very well. The vice captain was only given to me because I didn't want to be captain- I practically pleaded Coach not to give it me. I didn't want to get the image of me being like a stereotypical boy, all sport and no girl.

"Bella, give me a hand with these matches?" Claire Harrison asked of me. Claire was the captain of the badminton team, and we were at badminton club, and we had to run them on every few weeks, giving each year a chance to control it.

"Sure." I reach over and grabbed the pen as Claire went to the equipment storage room. I started writing the numbers down to show who will go against who, and then numbered everyone.

"Alright people- start your games." The students gave a glance at the board to see who they were with, and went to their own courts in the sports hall. I sighed in relief. It was almost the end of the school year- only a few more weeks until the school holidays.

"Bella. Catch!" Claire passed me a badminton racket, and I smirked, joining her for a game. I served, and we continued into a battle of the captains. We got to 6-6, and called it a draw. She shook my hand playfully.

"Well done, vice-captain." She winked, and took my racket, heading back to the storage room. It was the end of the day, and I walked home with Claire, who lived a few roads down from me. We were heading down the street that split us apart, talking about what we were going to do during our summer holidays.

"I'm going to go to the Bahamas." Claire announced with pride, and I grinned in response.

"The Bahamas? Wow."

"I know, right? I can't wait! Dad told me only 2 weeks ago, and I'm so psyched!" Claire clapped her hands in glee, and I smirked.

"Put me in your suitcase? I don't think I'm doing much this holiday. Probably staying in, or catching as much sun as possible." I laughed. " I despise you, with your money, and Bahamas holidays, your big house." Claire gave me a little shove, giggling.

"You can come over, if you like. You know, watch me as I roam in my house and pool." I let out a laugh. We always teased each other like this.

"Maybe another time." I smiled and gave her a hug, waving as I made my way home, and she went in the other direction. It was when she disappeared, that all my questions tripled. More than that. All my suspicions were confirmed. I wasn't normal, as I crossed that main road, the next to my own road. A car, I couldn't recall the make, or color, even though my excellent memory should. It was speeding, and I hadn't noticed it when it turned the corner onto the road I was on. He supposedly hadn't noticed me, either, as it revved it's engine, heading straight for my direction.

I turned, alarmed, to face his direction, and I only saw the glint of his car before it was to hit me at full speed. I put my arms up, covering myself from the inevitable, and slammed my eyes shut.

And suddenly...the sound of his engine went closer, and then further away. I opened my eyes in shock, and noticed that I wasn't touching the ground. I looked behind me, and it was easy to spin, as if I were floating underwater or something. The car carried on, unaffected. I looked down, and saw I was about 10 feet above the ground. I put a hand to my mouth to cover my shock, and then I was hurtling to the floor, and I crashed in a mess, but uninjured from what could have killed me. I stared at the floor, and then looked around. Nobody had seen, so I had scampered up and ran back home, legs feeling shaky, and my heart beating with adrenaline. I jumped two steps at a time up my porch steps, and opened the door, searching for my parents.

"MOM? DAD?" I shouted, and my mother appeared from the kitchen, a serious look on her face.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" I followed her into the kitchen, where she was preparing an early dinner.

"Oh, I don't know. I found myself flying above the ground as some guy almost runs me over." I said causally, but with a hint of hysteria in my voice. My Mom froze, and turned around, a guilty look on her face. "Care to explain why?"

She sighed. "Wait for your Dad to come home and we'll talk then."

I ran a hand through my hair, exasperated. "When is he home."

"Around when this is finished. Help?" I groaned and dropped my bag on the chair and went to wash my hands and help with dinner. Dad came back from work five minutes before dinner was served, and Mom gave me the eye, to wait that extra 5 minutes. As soon as I sat down, I looked at my Mom expectantly.

"Charlie...Bella knows." Dad stopped chewing for a moment, then swallowed.

"_Knows_ knows?" he questioned, and Mom nodded. "When, how?" He looked at me to continue.

"Today, after school. A car. Sped towards me. And it didn't hit me." I explained loudly, and Dad sighed and looked at Mom.

I heard him whisper to her. "We knew it was happening." He then turned to me and raised his voice to hearing level for the deaf. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before."

"The louder you talk won't make the sorry any bigger than it is." I interrupted. "What didn't you tell me?"

"Sweetie...we aren't kidding when we say this, and today has confirmed that." She took a deep breath. "You are very, _very _special. You possess a...a gift. The gift of levitation." I raised an eyebrow. "Flight."

I dropped my fork on my plate, and my knife clattered to the floor. Silence overwhelmed me as I took in this new, confusing information.

"W-what now?" I stammered, frozen on the spot, and Charlie breathed heavily, turning to Mom.

"Renee, we have to do this. It's dangerous otherwise." He leaned closer to her. "They'll come after her anyway." She nodded.

"Bella. We're going to send you to California, a little, conserved area, that schools and accommodates those...unique." I let out a shaky breath.

"Am I a monster? Am I a freak?" Tears started to fall, and my hands shook, and Mom shook her head.

"Honey...you aren't a monster, nor a freak."

"How did you know what was wrong with me?" I refused to believe that this was some...gift. This was a curse. It was unnatural. For that instant, I wanted to be like those whiny 13 year olds in my year. What good could come out of this? I would be a freak, an experiment. A weapon.

"Bella, you are not anything _wrong_" Mom assured me, and took my hand, squeezing it. I snatched my hand away, fearful. "We thought the gift had been lost throughout the generations, but obviously not."

Dad continued for her. "The gene came from your mother's side, the last one who had it being your great, great grandmother. She went to the same school, and was head girl, and student voice. She made use of her power, and for the good." He nodded. "We would think it was best if you boarded there, get a hand at your skill. You were born with the gene- don't criticize it."

I stood up, leaving my food untouched- my appetite had disappeared. "I need...some time. To think things through. Please." They nodded.

"I'll leave your food in the microwave for when you get hungry." Mom mumbled, and got out of her chair and took my plate, opening the microwave door. I dashed upstairs and dived onto my bed. I didn't have it in me to cry. I was never a crier. I must have got that from my Dad, as Mom is pretty emotional when she wants to be. I had a ton of questions to ask, but I wasn't in a healthy mood to actually do so. I decided that I felt curious about my...gift, so I stood up, and tried to lift myself from the ground. I jumped, and imagined the car coming at me again, but I wouldn't budge. I groaned. What was this thing? Why wouldn't it work when I wanted it to?

"For crying out loud." I muttered, stomping downstairs and interrupting my parents' dinnertime.

"How do I work it? When do I leave? How long will I be there for?" I fired questions at them, looking directly at both of them. Dad linked his fingers together, and cleared his throat and spoke in monotone.

"The school will encourage you to understand your power to the fullest, the highest they can. We'll give them a call, and you'll leave before the school term ends, as soon as possible. The length of time you'll stay depends on how safe it is. We don't want you to be misled the wrong way."

I choked out a sob. "So you're saying I could turn _bad_? _Evil_? I won't see you both! I _can't_ go! I have a life, you know! _Family_ and _friends_- I can't leave that behind like that!" My parents sighed, and Dad rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb.

"Honey, I know it's hard-"

"-I have _nothing _in California. Nobody." I cried, tears starting to fall. "I can't leave. It's only just the beginning of High School-"

"-and it won't take too long to transfer and get to know people like you." Mom blurted out. I scoffed.

"Yeah. People _like me._"

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. Please just work with us here."

"Why should I? I can just ignore the obvious and stay here, living a normal life."

Dad stood up. "If you don't go..." Mom put a hand on his arm, pulling on it. "You'll not only be in _danger_, but your power could be used for the wrong team here. If the other side got to you before Laurent does, then it could mean-"

"-that I'd turn evil? Because I doubt that could happen, Mom. You know me. And when had this got into the good vs evil situation? Nobody is pure good or pure evil, Mom." Mom looked down, and then back up at me.

"Bella, I think you should see the album." She got up, and I gave Dad a questioning look and he gestured for me to follow her, and he got up also.

I followed Mom up the stairs and into the attic. There, she walked towards a large trunk at the back of the attic, and opened it, sifting through, then pulling out a book, packed with items. She turned around and headed back down the stairs, passing me, and went into the kitchen, opening up to the front page. The book was dusty, and dust fell onto the table. My Mom laughed quietly to herself, and looked up at me, as I sat down on the chair next to her, and Dad lent over on Mom's other side. It was a photo album, and the pictures were in black and white. Mom pointed to each one as she flicked through.

"This was her when she was a baby, with her Mom, Dad and two sisters. She was the only one in the family with the same gene as you, but the previous generation had the same. Her Mom, there. She could levitate, although she hadn't practiced very well."

"Here is as a child. Before she discovered she had the gene." She flicked through some more pages, showing me.

"And this was her two sisters. Athenodora and Sulpicia. Didyme was the youngest of the three."

"Did she go to the same school as where I'm being forced to go?"

She ignored the latter part. "Yes."

"How did we get here then? In England? Does that mean I'm part American?" My Dad chuckled.

"I'm half American, you know, so your just over a quarter. I'm not going to do the math."

"Oh, sorry Dad." I looked up to my Dad in apology.

"S'okay."

"Well actually I moved to England when I was a toddler. Your grandma wanted a change of scene, so we came over to cold England, and I've never looked back." Mom shrugged.

"And who's that?" I pointed to a male.

"That is...their father. He died when Didyme was 15, when she found out her powers. He gave his life to save her, but that's another story for later..."

"What?"

"Renee, tell her..." Dad sighed. "She needs to know both positives and negatives of this gift."

"Bella..." A few seconds later. "Because of your gift...the other side would want you, for their use. You must make the right decision, otherwise it could mean...you could lose us."

"W-was Didyme evil?"

"No, but she almost became it, before she realized too late which side she was heading to. That's why we need to get you to California safe and sound."

"How did he die?"

"...From the other side's power. They had managed to obtain a fire-starter." I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"He...was set on fire?"

"I'm afraid so. The school we'll send you to...they won't kill. They are good, from what I've heard. They will teach you basic education, and also teach things you thought never existed."

"Do they know I exist?" I referred to both sides.

"Probably not the other side, but I'm going to give Laurent a call." Mom got up and went to the wall phone. I picked up the album and flicked through, while simultaneously getting up and sitting on the kitchen counter next to Mom. She pressed a few buttons and waited for the pick up.

"What time is it in California?" She whispered, but then stiffened as they must have picked up.

"Hello? It's Renee Swan."

I heard a mumbling on the other end.

"Yes. She has found out. Yes."

"Okay. When will that be?" Mom breathed, and hummed. "Uhuh. Thank you. Goodbye." She slowly put the phone back on its hook, and turned around to face me.

"They will organised a flight... for tonight. To take you to California." This seemed all so...surreal...By tomorrow I will be on a plane to America?

...

Earlier that day...

I received a text that day. To find Bella Swan. To drive at her. No more than that. But I knew what my job was, my duty. We found those with the powers, and catch them. I had precise directions. At 4:30, I would receive a call, letting me know when to start my engine. So while I waited, I sifted through the file of my target, that I picked up from the city post at noon.

Name: Bella Swan.

Power: Levitation

The file basically told me what every file said. Force them to use their power, and let headquarters know, so they can deal with him/her. I received the call.

"She is just about to cross the road. Go!" I dropped them phone and turned on the engine and sped down the corner. There she was. I revved my engine and pushed down on the accelerator, smirking. She turned around, shocked, and just before I hit her, her whole body levitate off the ground and over me and the car, away from the danger.

Gotcha, Miss Swan.

...

My mother shoved items into a suitcase a rucksack quickly, while I collapsed onto the bed, tears streaming down my face.

"I don't want to go, Mom."

"Stop being ridiculous. You have to go." Mom muttered, throwing more clothes into the suitcase.

"Why? Can't I just pretend like I don't have them?"

"No." She simply stated.

"_Why_?"

"Because."

"Because of _what?_" I cried. "I don't _want _to go!"

"Now, Bella, you behave, and you will go. It's a matter of life or death." I froze.

"Will I die if I don't go?"

"It's complicated, Bella. Be good and just go with it."

I paused. "Do I have to like it?"

She rested her head on her hand. "It'll be easier if you do. I know you'll miss England, but it's for your own safety that you go. Otherwise you'll be a danger to us all." I hung my head, and she came over to me. "I'm sorry sweetie. But you won't learn to have control of your powers, so you could end up endangering us from that, or if the other side find out... you know?" I nodded and sighed heavily.

"I'll miss you both..." I sniffled, and she pulled me into a hug, and then carried on packing.

"It's tough, honey, but you're a tough girl. You'll live, Bella."

Suddenly the front door knocked, and I turned a head to the window, getting up and peeking through. I couldn't see anyone from my angel, so trooped downstairs to answer the door. I wish I hadn't.

"Is this young Miss Swan?" A blond male stood on the top of my porch steps.

"Who are you?" I acted confident, but inside I was shaking.

"My name is Royce. You must be Bella?" He held out a hand, and I hesitantly reached over to shake his hand.

"Bella! DON'T!" I heard someone scream, but it was too late. Our fingers touched, and my legs gave way, and I felt Royce catch me as I fell unconscious.

...

I woke up to a rumbling, vibration all over my body. I slowly opened my eyes an observed where I was. I think I was on a train, as the view from the window was passing by too quick to place together. My head hurts, was my first thought, as I lifted my head from the fancy sofa-bed that I woke on. I lifted my self up with my elbows, and looked around. I was in a sort of...cabin, and it looked incredibly posh. I couldn't see anyone near me, but then again they may be in the next room. I sat up, and then walked around the room, worried. Where was I? A bang from behind sent me turning around, and I cautiously look at the mysterious man.

"Royce." I whispered. "Who are you? What did you do? Where am I?"

He took a step forward, and I took a step back. "Don't be afraid, Bella. I'm here to take you to our school for the special. I like to take our students there myself. I'm Royce King, of Kings School of High. Your family told you, didn't they? I have to use my power on you, as nobody is to know the location of the school, otherwise the other side will find us, and attack. We're heading there right now." He put his hands in the air. "Please, just relax." He took another step forward. "Can you explain your power to us in more detail? I'll tell if you tell." I let out a shaky breath.

"Um...I only found out today. I can levitate. Fly." His eyebrows raised and his eyes went wide.

"We've never had a flier before." He muttered, and I froze. My memory did me good this time, and I lied.

"Well not fly, but I can raise my feet off the ground, but I can't seem to work it." If I remember correctly, my mother had told me that my how many great's grandmother went to the school, so he must be the evil side. "What do you do?" I tried to not let the information get to me. My mother had, or someone had, screamed at me before I shook his hand.

"I can send someone into unconsciousness from the touch of my hands, but I can control it." He took another step closer to me, and I shuddered. "Don't worry, I won't do it again. The intensity I can control- if I want my power to make someone asleep for a long period of time, then I can make it so. I planned for you to wake around now. I'm learning to make it better, even still, after how many years."

"Are you on the good side?"

"Yes."

"How can I believe you?"

"You just have to trust me. You'll see when we get there...it won't be long now. Maybe a few more hours."

I stepped closer to the window. "Where are we?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Is it cold there?"

"Not always."

"Where are my luggage?"

"They are in the back, you can have them later." Lie. He must be waiting until I got there, sedate me once again and I'll probably find myself locked up, or brainwashed. I don't know, but I have a very vivid imagination.

"How long have we been travelling?"

"Only a couple of hours." Darn. My geography would have come useful here, if I understood geography. And how far a train could travel.

"How many people go to the school?"

"About two hundred. But some have passed school years, and just live there for convenience. I'm sure you'll make loads of friends your age. We have people from age 9 to 36."

"Why 36?"

"Our oldest, he prefers to stay here, since his power is...more obvious. He is an important wheel in our machine."

"What does he have?"

"...maybe it's best to see him first."

"Oh."

"We get only a few students every few years, and they make great additions. You'll be very happy there."

"What about the other side? How many do they have?"

"They're numbers are no match for us, do not worry."

"I'm not worrying."

There was a pause.

"Who is your strongest?"

"I prefer to not answer that. Each power is unique in their own way."

"Sure sure, but who do you think is the most effective? You must have your own opinion?"

"I do."

"And since I'll be going there anyway, I'd find out anyhow."

"True...I think our strongest is one of our new females. She has the power to make people believe something else. Like an illusion. It works wonders and is getting better. Angela Jennings."

I nodded, thinking it through. "Who has the weakest power?"

Royce let out a short laugh. "The douche bag who thinks his power is something, but because it is slightly useful, he applies- I don't know his name, but all he has is he can persuade people to think his way. Pathetic. I really hate-"

Suddenly an abnormal rumble went through the cabin, and it shook to a halt. I staggered to the floor.

"Shit." Royce muttered, and came towards me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey- I can _walk_ you know!" I shouted. "What is it?" Is it my rescue?

"I don't know." He said under his breath, cursing again. "Fucking hell. Bella. Just shut up for a second. There's danger nearby." He ducked down and went through the door, me on his shoulder.

"How did they find us?" He asked rhetorically, and I shrugged. I'm glad they did. And then Royce stopped in his tracks.

"Give us the girl, Royce." A heard a masculine voice say, and I took an intake of breath.

"Never." Royce growled, tightening his grip on me. I whined quietly, as I was uncomfortable.

"Royce, do you think I don't see past your act?" I whispered sharply in his ear. "You're not on the right side."

"How did you know?" Royce smirked, his voice lighter.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I then swiftly kicked him in his groin, and he let go on me, falling to his knees in pain. I turned around to face those who came for me.

"Where are you based?" I asked simply, and a blond boy smirked. He looked around my age.

"California. Don't worry." I stiffened at the latter. "Honestly, we're the good side. There's only two sides. He was the bad. You know it's true. I can read it on...your face."

"Alright." I shrugged, and stepped forward. A girl with short, spiky, dark hair grinned behind the blond.

"Jazz, he means no harm. Relax." I felt myself slowly relax, and the pixie girl jumped up towards me.

"How did you get here so fast? California is-"

"-I saw you coming. I see the future. So we came early."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Same answer. I recognized a landmark." The girl giggled. "I'm Alice, he's Jazz. I'll be the one showing you around school- you'll love it!"

"How old are you? I mean, Royce came for me and he's what-"

"-in his twenties? Well Laurent thought we were capable enough to find and take you home. Renee made a emergency call earlier saying you had been taken."

"Why are we still here then?" Jazz smirked, and I carried on. "Because...won't there be more from the other side on this train?" His smiled dropped.

"Erm...yeah I forgot about that..." He muttered, and pulled me close, as well as Alice. "We need to get out of here." I heard shouting from a distance, and as Jazz pulled me to the door, I felt a hand wrap about my ankle, and pulled me backwards. I tripped, and almost hit the floor, but I happened to float above the floor.

"Huh. That's new." I suddenly shot out from his grip and crashed into the door, knocking it open, and then headed upwards. "Holy macaroni!" I yelled as I shot through the air. I felt two hands grab on each of my arms, pulling me in a certain direction. I looked to my sides, and saw Alice and Jazz, clad with jet packs. Jet packs! What in the world!

"We came prepared, in case you couldn't control your powers." Jazz mumbled, and I watched as they directed me down to a field, and we walked to the closest town, where a car picked us up.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"California. To Laurent's school for the special. But people call it Laurent High, as those in California should not know who it truly boards."

"This is fun." Alice laughed a high pitched melody. "It's like we're on a road trip."

I hummed in response. "How long have you been there?"

"Me since I was 8, Alice since she was 10." Jazz said. "I can read and control people's emotions."

"And I can see the future!" Alice giggled. She said that already.

"Well...I can obviously fly." I smirked, then shuddered. "Mmm. Chilly."

"It's much warmer in California, don't worry. Sun, beaches, sea, and lots of gorgeous boys for you to take your pick from! There's-"

My stomach made it's appearance, and rumbled. Both smirked.

"We'll be at the airport soon- we can go to the restaurant there before we have our flight to LAX."

"How big is the school?"

"About 500 people. But everyone with a power comes either here or to the other school. Everyone's power is unique in it's own way."

"Royce said his strongest was-" they both leaned closer to me."-some girl who can create an illusion?"

"An illusion? Of what?"

I shrugged. "He said 'to make people believe something else'" I recalled. "He believed she was the strongest."

"Well we have more stronger people than that. You can see for yourself."

"So most people choose to be good?"

"Of course! Those who go there are revenge seekers, or have been led to believe _we _are the baddies." Alice scoffed, and sat back in her seat.

"Wow, you both have strong views on them." I mumbled, and Jazz frowned.

"You'll understand." He covered Alice's mouth as she tried to interrupt. "Those guys have tried to steal powers from us-"

"-you know what _I _think? I think someones had a little brainwashing!" I shouted, tightening my fist, and the car swerved slightly as the anger in me boiled. "Why does it have to be like this? What is it with good vs evil? I feel like I'm in a comic book! This isn't reality anymore- it's a freaking fairytale!"

Jazz's jaw was tense. I think he was fueling my anger, and suddenly my anger disappeared. "Stop messing with my emotions! I have the _right _to feel- at least Royce gave me _that_!" I crossed my arms, and the car came to a stop. "What the hell was that?" And suddenly the door next to me was opened, and I looked into the dark eyes of an adult, with a cheeky grin. Alice huffed and groaned.

"I knew you both couldn't handle a firecracker like Bella." I grinned.

"Uncle D!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug. Demetri Tucker was my one of my Mom's close family friends, but he rarely visited.

"Look at you! You've grown!" He pulled me out of the car and spun me around.

"Uncle D? Demetri- why did you tell us?" Jazz exclaimed.

"D, why didn't you tell me about this? Is this how you and Mom were close?" He nodded.

"I couldn't tell you until you were ready- and nobody knew that you had it."

"You must have known."

"Well, I have seen you run. You're not running, baby."

"I'm not?"

"It was the first sign of flight Bells. You willed yourself to run, and you can will yourself to fly. Your feet must not be touching the ground." He laughed. "Our families who met in Cali passed down their friendship to our generation." He turned to Alice and Jazz. "I knew you'd go wrong somewhere."

I slapped him on the chest. "Don't put them down. I'm just a tough cookie." D grinned. "I'm sure I can trust my own family on which side is right, can't I? You can never lie to me, D."

"Sure I can't."

"What power do you have?"

"How do you know I have a power?"

"Well you go to Laurent's, don't you?"

"You're a clever thinker, aren't you?"

"Well?"

"...I can sense danger."

"Are you saying I'm dangerous?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I think you were about to punch something if I hadn't come soon. I felt danger radiating from far away." I giggled as he picked me up in the sort of 'damsel in distress' way. "Come on, A and J. This car is faster." As they got out the door, they paid the guy and D placed me in the passenger seat as he went around to the drivers seat. He revved the engine in delight. "I'm so glad I can drive this baby. Laurent's present for the long run of this country." Alice jumped int he back and Jazz put their bags in the boot and joined her, and D sped forward, heading for the airport.

"How long have you been at Laurent's?" I shouted over the wind from the convertible. It was dark, and yet he wanted the top down. He must really love this car.

"Well...I'm 24 now, so about 12 years? Give or take a few months." He called back, and I nodded.

"How long is the flight?" I asked when we got onto the plane.

"A couple of hours. You can sleep- it's night time. Get some rest, before you get to Laurent's and meet some people like us."

Like us. Because I'm a freak.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my fourth fanfic! Check out my others please or review this one? :))<strong>


	2. Laurent High

Hey just a routine update i havent done much fanfiction in over a year and ive tried to keep updating my document manager every 60 days but recently ive had HUGE exams and i missed the last update so i lost it all D; so bare with me :D  
>Argh it killed me to read this story again and realise how much i typed and never finished enough to post :') hopefully i can remember, haha :P<p>

* * *

><p>I had a high from the ass kicking that I did earlier, but that was overuled by the thoughts of my family. Were they OK? I wanted to see them! Whatever Royce did, how can I trust that he hurt my family? I felt much better after a sleep sitting next to Uncle D, so when we arrived in LAX I was fresh minded and turned to Alice to start a conversation.<p>

"It's too much to tell you now, Bella, we have to _show _you." I smiled at Alice, already predicting what I was going to say.

I laughed "so you dont sound like you're talking to yourself, want to let me ask and not predict what I say?"

Alice smiled, "I'm not predicting, I know what you're going to say already, but i guess I can make an exception."

Jazz smiled, "you'll get used to her, little brat." He tried to ruffle her air, but she dodged him quickly, almost hitting me, which scared me, and that is how i found myself off the seat, being held in place by the seatbelt. Alice helped pull me down, and told me to relax, and once I did, gravity found me.

Alice giggled, "Maybe it's best if we don't scare Bella until she gets a hold on that ability of hers, especially outside, other wise we won't find her ha ha."

I shook my head. "I don't understand, why did my, er, flying business come about now, and not before?"

Jazz shrugged his shoulders. "Not really sure, we all end up getting them at some point. I got mine quite early, but there's one guy here who got them in his 20s, but he left a few years back. We've never had a flier that I know of here, maybe one in Laurent High history. There's been people like me, but mine is stronger, which is good and also bad, but I deal with it. Alice is our only fortune teller ha ha, she's miss unique."

Uncle D chuckled from the front seat of the car that must have been left for him when he arrived back from collecting us...I hope. "Alright, kids, go get Bella sorted in her room, then send her off to Laurent. Don't worry Bells, nobody there bites haha"

I swear I heard Alice mutter "Much..." But I couldn't be sure, as just then we arrived at some gates, which opened after a minute...boy, the sight I saw. Sure looked like it fit 500 people. The place was like a hotel! I couldn't imagine what the inside looked like.

"How old are you both?" I asked Jazz and Alice as we climbed out of the car and Uncle D gave me a sheepish look.

"Obviously you have no luggage, but your mom is going to pack some stuff for you, the stuff taken by Royce is probably still on the train, so Alice can help you shop." A screech of joy deafened my ear, and I cringed. Great. The next thing i knew my arm was being yanked in the other direction as I tried to keep up with Alice pulling me to the enterance of the mansion-like building. The halls were close to being empty.

"They're all in lessons, I missed Biology and Physics because of you, thanks!" Alice giggled, and on what I thought was the third flight of stairs, Alice pulled me to a door in the middle of hallway. "There was a small reason why I was chosen to come fetch you- you're my roomie! Rosalie is still in class, shes a little tough to love, but I'm sure we'll all be great friends! Jazz's room is down the hall, and you'll meet Emmett soon, hes like a ball of fun haha." Alice frowned for a moment. "Edward should be here...but he has some issues going on in another state, so he might not be back in a while.." Alice got out a set of keys, took one off the ring and handed it to me, then used another to unlock the door. "Anyway, doors are usually open, but dont trespass on strangers turf, okay? Some people aren't the friendliest to others, or maybe you just don't want to see what people do in their rooms haha."

I gave her a funny look, then took in the room. There was 3 beds, one bare, on the far left of the other two beds. I tooka look round the corner, and there was a mini fridge, a TV, sofa against the wall, and other items that made the place look cosy.

"No kitchen?"

"There's a diner on the first floor, and then they leave the food for takes when its not breakfast, lunch or dinner. Bathrooms in the next room to your bed."

I made my way to my bed, and sat on it. The area felt unreal, like so much information has been forced at me and I needed time to take it in. I blew a heavy breath and took a different perspective of the surroundings. Alice was at what I assumed was her bed desk, and she was writing in some sort of journal. She looked up at me, a smile on her face.

"I know what you're thinking...I just like to remember what happens in my life. Each memory is as important as the last. Oh SHOOT! Laurent's waiting!" She jumped up and ran to me, pulling me off my bed then shutting the door behind us, then shuffled us down to first floor, and led me to a large door, knocked then waited.

"Come in." I clear voice was heard from behind the heavy door, as we both pushed it open, and at the desk was a dark skinned man, long hair in drealocks tied in a low ponytail, and he looked up at me, and smiled. "Come sit, Bella. We've been expecting you."

I looked behind me to notice Alice had disappeared, and I shut the door behind me, shuffling forward and sitting at the chair opposite his desk.

"Did you get here well?" He began. "I understand how one of the rivals caused a situation, i hope it wasn't too much trouble."

I shrugged. "Depends how much weird you usually see. Is my family okay?"

"Your family is just fine, your mother called us as soon as you were taken. I invited you here just to ask how everything is, it is traditional to speak this way, and I'll call you back in a few months to see how you are coping."

"A...a few _months_? Can't I see my family? My friends?"

Laurent smiled sadly " Unfortunately, you seeing them will put them in danger, as people see people like us, like a prize, and will do anything until they can catch them all like Pokemon. Until you can handle your ability, and physically and emotionally can protect yourself, then your family can only visit you. But I can assure you we will do our best to make you feel at home, and you can visit me whenever you like. I may be principal, but I'm not feared. I make time for all of my students, whether big or small problems."

I muddled that around my head, and nodded. The best thing I can do today is just obey. They did save me from those people after all.

"Anything you wanted to ask?"

"No sir."

"Please, call me Laurent." I nodded and smiled, then stood up and disappeared behind the door and tried to find my way around the halls, which had become populated, and the crowd pulled me all to one direction, so I just went with the flow. The crowd caused me to find myself in a huge dining room, with large round tables scattered everywhere, and a long canteen where a huge queue situated itself. I looked around, trying to find Jazz or Alice, and then I noticed Alice in the distance, waving me over, sitting next to two others. I walked over to them, quickly dodging others, and nearly crashing into a skinny boy with a bad haircut. As I headed there, I noticed instantly what talents some people had. A boy had a slice of bread and put his hand on the surface of the bread, leaving a hand shaped toast marking on the now bread. My eyes widened, i could feel the shock on my face. A blonde girl looked up expectantly, and a smile brightened her beautiful face. I sat down opposite Alice, feeling rather shy.

"Bella, relax! This is Rose, and that's Emmett." Alice gestured to the blonde and a big muscled brunette. I smiled at them nicely.

"So what is your gift? Alice wouldn't tell us ha ha." Just as I was about to open my mouth, Alice gasped and gave me a panicked look, until someone from behind knocked into my side, yelling 'crap!' and I gasped for air. My heart raced in my chest and I slammed my eyes shut. I expected myself to hit the ground, as I was knocked off my chair, but when i opened my eyes I was 10 feet from the ground, the guy who crashed into me was facing me from the floor, eyes wide.

"I guess that answers for us." Rose stated, loud against the now silent diner, as I tried to calm myself down enough to get back to the ground.

* * *

><p>thanks guys! sorry for the reaallly long delay xD<p> 


End file.
